Starlight of the Sword
by Ominias
Summary: As Kenshin is sent to heaven, he gets another chance to atone for all of the people he had slayed. He then founds himself reborn into the shaman world as a shaman! What new challenges will he face!
1. 01 Rebirth

**Hiya! ^^x This crossover is using Rurouni Kenshin and Shaman King. I am only using the English sub version of the _animes_, not any of the mangas. Oh, and I didn't know when Kenshin died, so I made it up. Oki, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Now, shoo!......No wait, review first!! =P**

**

* * *

**

**Starlight of the Sword**

**Rebirth**

December 17

It was a cold afternoon, and the soft, white snow lightly blanketed the hard earth beneath the azure sky. It was a cruel day, despite what others may say. Hard, pounding footsteps could be heard outside of the dojo where a single red-headed man stayed with his wife and friends. He closed his eyes as he laid down on the floor of the dojo outside, as his breathing started to die out.

His name was Kenshin Himura, a swordsman of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style of swordsmanship, and was once known throughout Japan as 'Hitokiri Battousai', who played a major part in the Revolution. He fluttered his eyes open, and found a single snowflake landing on his right eyelash. Then, the dojo doors flew open, and his wife, formally known as Karou Kamiya, rushed in through the doors. She gasped at the sight she saw. 'Sanosuke was telling the truth......Kenshin!' She thought, as she saw her husband dying right before her eyes. She rushed over, and snowflakes started to fall gently to the ground. "Oh...Karou-dono......look.....it's snowing...." He drew out a soft smile, and Karou fell to her knees, and wept beside him.

"Kenshin!"

"Goodbye......I love you Karou-dono...."

And with that, he drew his last breath.

"K-Kenshin....?" Karou sobbed, turning her face a bright red that matched Kenshin's hair. "I-I love you, Kenshin...."

* * *

Kenshin fluttered his eyes open, and sat upright. He looked around. All he could see was empty darkness. Kenshin stood up, and walked straight for a bit, trying to see if he could get any senses as to where he was. 'Where is this one...? How did sessha get here?' He thought. He couldn't tell if he was thinking or talking out loud, actually, since the only things that were around him was darkness and silence.

As he walked further for a bit, he saw a faint light. He walked towards it. Eventually he arrived at a field that seemed _very_ familiar to him. '**Idiot! Have you forgotten about this place already?!'** An alternate voice in his mind barked at him. It was Battousai, _Hitokiri_ Battousai, the side of Kenshin that he sealed away since he became a wanderer. Kenshin gasped as he realized _exactly _where he was. A glance around and you could see many dead people, spilling blood across the ground. A building that was burning by fire could be seen in a distance, and many, _many_ remains of war was scattered around the plain. "Th-this is..." **'Yep. It's the field behind Edo, right after the Revolution.'**

Kenshin fell to his knees, and his hands grabbed tightly to his head, his fingers clawing at his red hair. "Why.....is sessha here....? Why does he have to be reminded of this horrible past...?"

"Because you want to atone for it." A voice came out of no where.

Kenshin whipped around, to see a ghostly image of a young girl with white wings. "Kenshin Himura, do you still wish to atone more for your murderous past...?" "Y-yes, of course!" "Then, I shall grant you another opportunity to live in the world, as the gods gave me permission to do so." Kenshin blinked. "But....why me....?" "That is something only the gods know." And with that, she left, and Kenshin found himself enveloped in a bright light.

* * *

".....Hey kid.......hey kid!" "Hnm.....?" Kenshin fluttered his eyes open, to see a short, old man crouching over him. "Good, you're awake. Though you were out of it for some while...." Kenshin sat up, only to find his body considerably lighter that what it used to be. His wakasashi(reverse-blade sword) was placed beside him. He looked down. His body quite shrank, too! He didn't know if his body was much bigger than his sword. "What the....." Then he remembered the past events. "Oh, that's right.....I think sessha was in heaven.....wait.....'come back into the world'....does that mean...?!" **'Ya finally figured it out, huh Rurouni.'** "Battousai!" Kenshin frowned.

"Hey kid! Why are you talking to yourself like that?" Kenshin looked at the man. He had gray hair sticking out of the sides of his otherwise bald head, and was wearing a traditional men's kimono. "This one is extremely sorry for not acknowledging your presence, that he is. My name is Kenshin Himura, and is very thankful of taking care of me all of this time." "Uh.....no problem." Kenshin then stepped out of the futon he was sitting in, bowed, and asked. "May this one kindly know where he is?" "You are in Izumo, in the Asakura household. I'll help you get home if you're lost. I found you washed up from the beach, all unconscious and worn out." "This one is sorry, sir, but he does not know where he came from, how old he is, or how he got washed on that beach." "Wha....? Then you can stay with us until you decide to leave." "Sessha truly appreciates it, that he does."

Kenshin stayed with the old man for a couple of days, then set off on the road. He was very surprised when he heard the story, and also was his wife that lived with guessed he was about fifteen, and he had the same features when he was an adult in his previous life. Red hair, violet eyes, and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. The man suggested that Kenshin heads to Tokyo, where he should find some leads as to how he got there.

Several days later he'd arrived. Kenshin couldn't belive his eyes! The once calm village where he used to live was now a huge, bustling city of metal. He walked around for a bit, getting curious looks from some people walking by, as he was a 15-year old boy wearing a men's kimono and a sword at his belt. Kenshin looked around nervously too-he had never seen attire like this before! And what were those massive bug-like carrages people were riding in?! Where were the horses? And why are the markets in buildings? Kenshin turned swirly-eyed, his head overloaded with thoughts. **'Oh, quit it, would ya! Your endless thoughts are making it awfully crowded in here!'** And plus, he was here! "Oro....."

Suddenly, he came across a dojo-like building. The sign read 'Asakura'. "Oh! Maybe the relatives of the elderly man's live here?" and with that, he knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Kenshin could hear coming from inside.

"...." The door flew open. "Oh! Who are you?"


	2. 02 Asakura and friends

**Oki, I hope people like this one! I just kinda thought it up, along with other random things that swirled in my mind. =P Anyways, I'll always appreciate support, and I will ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT if you REVIEW!!!!!! ^^x**

**Disclaimer: Hmn.....I don't like doing disclaimers, since everyone knows that I don't own anything already, but oh well..... Anyways, you heard me. I own NOTHING! Now read!!**

* * *

**Asakura (and friends)**

"Coming!" Kenshin could hear coming from inside.

"...." The door flew open. "Oh! Who are you?"

Out from the door came a young boy that was around 13-15 years old, with short, dark brown hair, and calm black eyes. Tucked behind his ears were a pair of orange, bulky headphones. He wore an open beige shirt, green pants that were folded at the bottom, large bulky sandals, and a bear-claw necklace.

"This one's name is Kenshin Himura, that it is." "Oh, my name is Yoh. Yoh Asakura. Pleasure to meet you!" He stuck his hand out, and grinned widely. Kenshin gracefully took the hand, and said. "This one is honored to meet you, also, that he is."

"YOOOOOH!"

Yoh 'eeped' and wore a guilty and scared expression on his face. Suddenly, a young girl appeared in the doorway. She had blonde hair, and also had black eyes. "A-Anna....." "Yoh, you don't get to use this confrontation to skip time off your training. 376 more push-ups!" Yoh's face was covered in streaming tears. "NOW!" He dashed, and did exactly as told. **'Not that he has a choice. I think this girl is scarier than Karou-chan when she's mad!'** Battousai snickered in Kenshin's mind. The girl turned to face Kenshin. "Now, who are you and what are you doing on our property?" "Oh, please pardon sessha's rudeness. This one's name is Kenshin Himura. It is an honor to meet you, Anna-dono." He replied, bowing low. "Now, what are you doing here?" "I was saved by your relative in Izumo, and he told this one to come to Tokyo in search of anything that might give sessha clues as to how he arrived in this world." Anna raised an eyebrow, and allowed him to come inside the house to explain himself. She thought. 'Kenshin Himura.....where have I heard that name before.....?'

* * *

Hao looked down on the city of Tokyo, particularly on Funbari Hill, where he could see the activities of his brother and his companions. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a red-headed man walking towards the Asakura residence. He didn't seem like a normal, weak human.....but a human, nevertheless. "Interesting....maybe I should play with them for a bit." He said as he grinned evilly, biting his nail.

* * *

"Siiiiiip" Anna sipped her tea as Kenshin sat down at the tea table. "So, you have met Sir Mohini (spelling? o.o;;) ?" Hai, Anna-dono." He replied in a monotone voice. "And he asked you to come to Tokyo?" "Hai, Anna-dono." "Because you have no recollection whatsoever on how you got washed up on the shore?" "Hai, Anna-dono." "Hmm....." "Oro?" "And that odd word is supposed to be your way of saying 'what'?" "Hai, Anna-dono." Anna sighed. "Troublesome indeed..." 'He most likely _meant_ for this guy to show up here.' She thought, irritated. "Ano.....Anna-dono...?" "What is it?" Kenshin turned and pointed his finger at Yoh, who was desperately doing push-ups by the second. "Why is Yoh-dono doing all of those push-ups?" "It's part of his training." For what, may sessha ask?" "You cannot ask." Kenshin sweatdropped, while Anna showed no expression on her face.

* * *

Day fell to night, and Yoh was getting busy in the kitchen. Kenshin walked in. "Ano, Yoh-dono? Would you like some help with the dinner?" "Oh, sure thanks Kenshin." Soon after, they were stirring and chopping away, Kenshin showing the most skill with the knife. Yoh glanced over, with a slightly surprised expression, but then smiled. 'Huh...' He thought. '...he's really good with the knife....I wonder....ack! Wondering makes my brain hurt. Ah well, I assume he'll tell us sometime.' Then, a blue-haired boy with blue eyes rushed in. "Something smells good!" "ORO?!" That really surprised Kenshin, and made him jump. "Horo Horo, don't scare us like that!" "Eh....?" Then he spotted Kenshin lying on the ground all swirly-eyed. "Oh oh! Sorry! Hehe.....Anyway, who are you?" "Oh, his name is Kenshin Himura. Anna actually allowed him to stay here.....which is surprising, considering it's Anna. I dunno......I think next it'll be raining cats and dogs....or something." ".....eh?" Kenshin picked himself up, and bowed to Horo Horo. "A pleasure to meet you, Horo Horo-dono." "Ah...." He blushed slightly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MAKING DINNER, YOH!!!!!" Anna's voice boomed from her place in front of the TV. "EEP!" Yoh set back on stirring. Kenshin sweatdropped, but smiled.

* * *

That night, Kenshin stayed in Yoh's bedroom, being instructed to sleep on the floor. He didn't especially mind – he'd gotten used to it enough. Yoh crept out of bed, and sat beside Kenshin, who had his eyes closed. "Ano......Kenshin-san?" Kenshin opened an eye. "Hai, what is it that troubles you, Yoh-dono?" "Aren't you uncomfortable in that position?" "Ah, no. Sessha doesn't mind sleeping this way." "Really?" "Hai." He said, closing his eye. They both sat there for a few minutes, then Yoh spoke up. "Where are you from, Kenshin?" "....would you promise not to tell anyone?" "Hai." "Then..." Kenshin opened both of his eyes, then looked at Yoh's face. His violet gaze reflected the light of the full moon that beamed through the window.

"Sessha is..." He whispered.

"....from the past..."

* * *

**Yay, I hope you likey! Funny how when I make stories for the sake of it, a lot of people like them, but when I actually put a LOT of effort into it (I put effort into this, but I mean REALLY) people don't notice!!! T-T**

**Anyways, I'm up for any ideas, so, um, HELP ME OUT HERE!!! (coughs) Oki, so now press the little button that say 'REVIEW' !!! ^^x**


	3. 03 Spirits

**UWAAAAAH!!! I'm sorry, minna-san! I've completely neglected this story! WAAAH! How long has it been?! I'm SORRY! Please don't hurt meeee...**

**Oh, I'm going to write this story in a different format, since it looks neater.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the ever constant writer's block. T-T Poor me...**

**

* * *

**

**Spirits**

Yoh blinked.

"The past...?"

"Hai."

"...hunh..."

He stared at the red-head watching him silently. Suddenly, he grinned.

"That's so cool! I wonder if you know Amidamaru..."

"Oro?" Well, that wasn't what he was expecting. Had he heard wrong? 'Amidamaru?'

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing." Yoh waved him off. He strecthed, the climbed back into bed. "Well, good night then."

"Good night, Yoh-dono."

* * *

The sun shone full blast at Yoh's face. The alarm clock rang loudly in Yoh's ear, which added up to a nasty combination.

"Oww....ugh...I don't wanna get up..."

Groggily, he pushed back the covers, and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He had to make breakfast. So he was in for a surprise when he smelled the luscious scent of cooking food drifting lazily out of the kitchen.

"Oh! Good morning, Yoh-dono. Sessha was just making breakfast, de gozaru."

"Good morning. You don't have to Kenshin, it's my job, anyways."

"No, no. Sessha has to do at least this much, since he is basically a freeloader here. I'm used to this kind of work, anyways, that I am."

"At least let me help."

Kenshin sighed, then smiled. "Alright."

With the two working together, they cooked up a storm, and by the time everyone was up, the table was full of different assortments of food. Horo Horo drooled. Yoh also introduced Kenshin to Manta, who he greeted formally.

Soon they dug in, Anna complimenting the food, much to everyone except for Kenshin's shock. Finally, once the food was cleared and dishes were washed, Kenshin asked Yoh a question stuck in his mind since he got to the Asakura household.

"Ano, Yoh-dono?"

"Yes?"

"May sessha ask who those elderly people also living here are?"

Yoh froze, as did everyone in the room except for Anna, who continued watching her early morning soaps.

"Yoy...you can see them?"

"Oro? Should sessha not be able to see them?" **'What are they, **_**ghosts?'**_

Manta started to explain. "Well, you see, they are the ancestors of the Asakuras."

"ORO?!" **'...Darn, I was right...'**

"So then...they are...ghosts, de gozaru?!"

"Y-yeah."

Kenshin turned swirly-eyed. "Orororo...."

* * *

Soon after, Kenshin was told what a shaman was, about spirits, and was introduces to Kororo, Horo Horo's guardian ghost. They began chatting animately, before Yoh burst into the room.

"Do you guys know where Amidamaru went?"

'Amidamaru! This is the second time sessha's heard Yoh-dono say that name...'

**'Yep. That's probably Asakura's guardian ghost.'**

'Hm...do you think...?'

**'Maybe.'**

"Nah, haven't seen him." Horo Horo said, biting into a biscuit.

"Huh...where could he be?" Yoh knitted his eyebrows together.

Suddenly, Anna spoke up. "He's probably at his tombstone."

His eyes lit up. "Oh, right! Thanks, Anna!" He said as he dashed out the door.

Watching him leave, Kenshin stood up also, and headed out.

"Where're you going, Kenshin?"

"Sessha's going to go with Yoh-dono, just in case, de gozaru."

He shrugged. "Alright, if you want."

He nodded before slipping out the door.

* * *

**GAH! Again, I'M SO SORRY!*cries* It's been SOO long since I've updated, but I hope you enjoyed the rather short chapter. GOMEN!!!**

**Please review!**


End file.
